User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 3
--Neoespeon123 (talk) 01:17, March 21, 2014 (UTC)How could I make a creepypasta? RE: Review Template Okie Dokie. Also, in case you were interested (since you messaged me about it), I left my thoughts on your "Writing Advice" project page thingy here. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:41, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hai der ;333 Eye wood lyk 2 bui 1 blawk on dis dis handzum useah. Nou i.p blawk, either. blawk deration: endefinit. wai? 4 de lolz. English Translation: I would like to request a block on myself. No I.P block either. You automatically know the drill on that. If it is an I.P block, I'll go on your talkpage on Spinpasta requesting you to change it. How long do I want the block?, Indefinite. If I ever want to come back, which I may not do so, I'll send ya a message on Spinpasta. Hey. Again Is it possible for you to come on the chat at like... 12:00-1:00 pm your time? Because I have something important to say to you. If not, then whenever is good for you. 10:02, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Another favor I like to ask of you. Can you go on Facebook, if you can (and if you want). I may not be on when you do get the message, and whatnot. Probably in three hours, or so. I just want you to see it. Also, when I meant "come on to the chat" you know it's this chat, si? 20:37, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. Do you mind telling me what categories will be wiped out or is that kind of classified? Because I was going to post a theory-type pasta. Jenna TheScaryStoryLover (talk) 21:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC)Jenna Please bring back my creepy pasta. I was going to finish it!!!! Just reminding You have a message in Spinpasta Wiki. Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 00:30, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Callie, could you come on Facebook or chat for a moment, if you can? I need to talk to you (well, any admin, tbh) about behaviour towards a certain user. I'll be on for the next 2 or 3 hours, if you can. Willow (talk) PLEASE HELP! I fucked up. Please delete this page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Template:PrinceCreeperSig and this page http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:PrinceCreepercrown.png Please. I fucked up. PrinceCreeper (talk) 06:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind. Nvm I can fix it.. Goddy made it for me, but I uploaded the wrong picture to the wiki. I will upload the correct image to the wiki. PrinceCreeper (talk) 14:41, March 29, 2014 (UTC) May I be a moderator in the chat room, but I promise to only the room clean, and not to let other's break the rules made for this site. I only ask for this...... I might seem to new to start out, but I follow rules, and stand by them gladly. Howdy Hey, um, sorry for leaving a lot of talk page messages, over on your sandbox. I guarantee you that this will be the last talk page message, until further notice. But. I, know that you probably won't agree with this (maybe), but can we carry out our conversations on Facebook? It'll be a lot easier for you, 'cause you can work and talk at the same time. Rather than trying to mod. So, yeah. Can we? You don't have to, if you don't want to. 03:10, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Howdy, once more Hey. You forgot to unprotect the Chat Mod application section, just to alert you 01:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Just in Time Made my last edit not even a minute before you posted that. :) Mystreve (talk) 03:07, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Hey, I have a few things I would like to discuss and I can't discuss publicly. You're the only admin I can seem to find at the moment. Could you possibly email me or have another admin email me? admin@altercodestudios.com MatthewACS (talk) 03:09, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Just A Question Hey, are there any RandomPastas? Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 10:40, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Something About What a User Plans on Doing Hey. Go on Facebook. There's a user that is planning on doing something. It's a matter of trolling that the user intends to do. So yeah. I want you to be prepared on this, and give you the info on what the user may do once chat is enabled again. So yeah, it's brief. So, just come on there for a few if you can. 18:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Meh. I'll just tell you. Sarah intends on socking again. Kill knows it and a few people, as well. Those who commented on the status. The reason why I wanted to discuss this privately is because of shitstorms that may occur because of this. Also, two more things. 1. Can you unprotect this so I can edit it and delete this since I am not an admin anymore, and the fact that I, sort of, refuse to aide this wiki anymore. And two. If I message you on a pasta wiki = relates to site issues. Message you on the sandbox = miscellaneous. So yeah. Just wanted to tell, and requests, those things. Sorry to bother you. 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) The trash I found As I said before, the only problem with the chat being down, is that shitpastas, spamblogs, blogicles, etc would take a little longer to be deleted, since I won't link them to the nearest admin. So, here's the trash I found today. Mordecai's Last Words (trollpasta) The Deffective Penis (spamblog) Glitchlett (PokéPasta, and those are blacklisted if I'm not mistaken) If possible, I can always link the crap I find by messages like this, if that won't cause any trouble. Jacket Mike|Message this nice person. 22:20, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I don't understand what is wrong with my "Jim-Jo The Clown" story. I have read the rules about writing a Creepypasta. If you can help me and tell me specifically why it was deleted the first time. Theauthor6586 (talk) 19:20, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Theauthor6586 Hey! Hey, I have a question about something. So, I have this story that I've been working on editing and cleaning up for a while now, and I was wondering if I'm allowed to post it. The thing is that some dude (not me) posted it on /x/ a while ago, and I thought hey, this is pretty good and worthy of being turned into a creepypasta. It was rather sloppy and a little hastily written, so I've been going back and cleaning the structure of it up a lot. I have the dude's username so I can in fact credit him for being the original author instead of claiming ownership of everything which is something I definitely wouldn't want to do at all. And I was also going to simply say that I am the editor for posting it on here and not the original author. I don't want it to get deleted or anything like that because it has potential to become a really fantastic pasta! (Notrepere (talk) 02:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC)) why was the chat shutdown? IslandFox (talk) 03:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) hi i was wondering why the chat was shut down? And how long is it being shut down? WTF Princess Callie yeah hi um yeah...... WHY DA FUCK DID YOU DELETE CAMPING OUT ?! WikiReader42 (talk) 19:39, April 6, 2014 (UTC)WikiReader42 Um, hi. Do you think you can give me some help with my deleted Creepypasta entitled "Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Theory" i'm trying to sort out all the problems with it. And i'm not good at finding problems, so I kinda need your help, please. Pupcorn93 (talk) 22:01, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Pupcorn93 When did I edit the Cupcakes page? I read it and commented on it but I never edited it ._. are comments edits now? Clone1625 (talk) 22:38, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Help please Hello, I need your help with my new pasta. I have a sentence in it but I don't know if it will be accepted. It is below: "The worst one that they received was that of a young teen named Jeffery." If you cannot tell, this is a Jeff the Killer reference, this is the only reference to him in the story. Will my pasta be accepted if I have this in? Or should I take it out? Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 12:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Meow, purr, hiss Mind deleting this sexy blog for me. I really don't want it to be on here, since it causes me problems, emotionally. So, can you? I think that the major problem would be the 33 comments on there, since you're doing a mass deletion of those comments and the blog. So, can you? If you can, thank you, beautiful. Oh and expect another message, too. Dunno what time that would be, but get your body prepared. 12:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Chances Hello, thank you for you reply, I appreciate it. Could you tell me the reason why everyone is very nit-picky about references to popular pastas like Jeff the Killer? And what are the chances of my pasta getting accepted if I include the quote that I informed you about in my previous post? Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 12:38, April 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe And another thing... Sorry to bother you (again), but whenever you leave a signature on my page, it is in a oval like shape and comes with a picture. If you don't mind, could you tell me how to get it? Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 12:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe Can't see what I'm getting at... alright, well what do you mean if it fails QS? And where is the writer's workshop anyhoe? My bad, forgot to sign. (Notrepere (talk) 18:40, April 7, 2014 (UTC)) some dude has a large signature Hey Callie, on the 2014 PoTM there is a user with a large signature, just wanted to let you know. Thanks Luigifan100 (talk) 22:38, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I am still getting used to this site, but I left a message on your CPN talk page because I didn't see the button to post here first. I didn't know if you would get notified of it or not. Sorry for bugging you. '~' JulinGrol (talk) 00:20, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re Thank you for the heads up, much obliged. 13:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I am asking you to please take down my story "Mortician's Dance," as I got some feedback that said it was more of a description than a story. I don't want to clog up your site! Thanks! JulinGrol (talk) 02:08, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Pasta Not mad or anything just wondering what quality of standards did my pasta not meet? just a bit curious thats all. FoxyGrandpa13 (talk) 17:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: RE: Well i will re-work on the pasta to be longer. and about the gramatical errors. I am sorry, I was never very good with grammar. I was more of a literary person. Liking to read stories like, The magic treehouse, or Goosebumps. and i will try to fix the capitalization. FoxyGrandpa13 (talk) 17:18, April 10, 2014 (UTC) leedle leedle leedle lee Hey. Can you go on Facebook whenever you get the chance? I want to talk about some stuff relating to this site, in order to avoid the drama llama. So, whenever you get the chance, can you? It involves few users. This is important and relating to the site, as I want clarification on stuff relating to this site. Plus it's something that I do not wish to discuss on wikia, more outside of wikia. So, it does relate to the site (as to why I am posting this on your wall) and I do wish to not discuss this topic on wikia (which it involves threads). So, can you? 17:08, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ah. I see. Well, let me correct myself on this matter. Since you cannot be able to do that kind of stuff, try and be able to get on one of the other sites on here (the chat on TPW), if possible. 'Cause it's just a mere question about what I want to discuss about. And, again, it's to avoid drama. }} 18:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I Want a Hyundai Howdy. I still have more site issues, plus a little bit of stuff that are supposed to be on your sandbox wiki. So. Why not here? If you are able to, TPW chat to discuss these things. Not tomorrow, though (since you have your special day). So, any day after that. So, yeah. Just wanting you to ask you of to come on, if you are able to. 'Cause it does involve a the stuff that are involved in what we talked about today. And also, I want to talk about a user being re-promoted to a right that he doesn't really deserve, which by his course of actions would have been a simple task to not promote again. 00:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Actually. I want to ask you about a thread discussion that I wish to talk about (which doesn't cause drama). It is more of a rough draft of a new proposal of a rule that I think should be established, . But the other question, which resolves around a user and his actions and using his rights, may cause drama (and it does relate to the thread, as well). Those are pretty much the two site issues that I want to discuss in the PMS on Trollpasta, whenever you are capable of getting on and being less distracted towards home and PC issues. There are other stuff that I wish to discuss about that goes onto a different topic, such as what I said yesterday (on Friday), and more questions. So, yeah. Whenever you are on before the chat re-instalment , I want to discuss more about this site, and stuff. Since, of course, it does resolve around you (you'll know once you get on TPW, since that will be the first discussion that I will discuss about. For clarification, you are not the user.) Also (this message is from Saturday) have fun at Prom, Callie. 17:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Actually. The site stuff, I want to discuss on the TPW chat. Stuff that will be related to the sandbox, I will leave the stuff on your sandbox - along with my thoughts on current situations, and past situations. So, read those and we can discuss them on TPW chat. Or talk page over there, going back and forth. So, uh, yeah. Please read those, as I delved into a lot of detail into those. And I think I know that you're sick and tired of going over there and reading the stuff, probably, but will you, please? Same person who wrote this, siggy is up there, 02:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) An Impasse So I have a bit of a dilemma. I frequently go to the Marked for Review category and look for stories I can mark for deletion. Sometimes I find a pasta that I'm not sure what do with, whether I should mark it for deletion or just remove the "Review" category because it may not be "bad" enough to be deleted. What should I do whenever I come across such a story? Thank you. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 01:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) How did you add the music there to your talkpage? I think that's really cool. Creepypastamaster666 (talk) 22:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Help Me... Whenever you are on, or directly when you come back from your vacation, please go on the Trollpasta chat. This is something that I want to ask that is important to me, which may be foolish. So, yeah. Whenever you can, please? It's important to me, like badly. Or at least look at the one message on your sandbox wiki which talks about what I want to do for contact reasons. So, yeah. Please take a look at that directly if you get a chance, meaning that it would be like a good look through it - 10 minutes, or so. So, can you pretty please? And give me a response to what you think of this, please. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 23:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Callie. When you get this, whether it is in school or whenever, please go on the Trollpasta chat. I have some important, and it is important to the both of us, to talk about this. So, please, can you go on there for at least a few minutes once you get on there, and let us discuss this? Or at least respond to this, please. 17:57, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry about the little snap on this, Callie. I just got ill - as in I'm angry mixed in with sadness (I'm going through another emotional breakdown). But it is important, though. I just want you to focus on school and home issues, at the moment. And I am sorry for writing this out, and such. So whenever you have time on a computer, like done with site stuff, come. I love you, Callie. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 18:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :Callie. I need to talk to you about something you said yesterday, which bothered me a lot. Same place as before, love. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 22:59, April 15, 2014 (UTC)